Frosted Roses With Ice Thorns (Another Jelsa story)
by GeekyGirlForLife
Summary: Another JackxElsa story. :) I couldn't resist the temptation so I decided to finally get off my lazy streak and finally try out a story. This starts with the end of the "Let it go" sequence in Frozen so some of the scenes will be rewrites of the movie including Jack.
1. An Unexpected Friend

A cold wind rushed through the streets of Arendelle as winter settled in. Leaves carried in the icy breeze littered the roofs and alleyways, the sky a clear blue. The Guardian of Fun grinned as he sent a gust of wind and frost towards someone carrying logs and caused the man to fall. He sped past a few kids having a snowball fight and replenished their supplies, then flew off.

Jack laughed as he did a few tricks, riding on the wind towards home. He paused when he heard someone else, a voice carried through the air. He flew closer and looked around, then stopped again. It was a girl, with pale blonde hair and- _What?_

The spirit's eyes widened as he watched the girl on the mountain. He smiled a little as she created a snowman, then it faded to a look of awe when the girl created stairs. He'd never done that...

* * *

Elsa smiled, letting her powers flow freely. It was such a relief, escaping from the judgmental eyes of people. She didn't have to be worried about hurting people here. Her magic lit up the area around her, filling her with glee. She looked around and lifted up her skirt slightly, stomping on the ground and forming a giant snowflake design of ice. She grinned and focused all of her thought, pulling the ice up and forming a beautiful castle.

* * *

Jack was floored. He'd never seen anything that powerful. He flew inside before she slammed the door and his mouth dropped slightly. _She's..beautiful..._ He knew she couldn't see him but for the moment focused on the area around him. The palace of ice was as beautiful and flawless as her face. The girl let out a content sigh. Jack could tell that she'd been hiding her abilities, just on the way she acted. He frowned slightly, wondering why she'd hide such talent. He took a step closer but paused, accidentally causing a bit of frost to spread across the ice floor.

* * *

Elsa turned around, hearing something. She looked down, her blue eyes fearful but curious. "What?" she asked herself softly, kneeling down to examine the thin coat of frost. She didn't have frost powers, her ice was always smooth and clear. She stodd up and looked around, then tried to recreate the matieral. Nothing worked. "How did-"

"It was me," Jack Frost said, knowing that he couldn't be heard. Still, he felt bad for scaring her.

Elsa paused, looking for an open window. She knew she couldn't have heard a whisper, she was alone. Wasn't she? "Anna? Is that you?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

Jack froze. Did she...hear him? "No, it's me. Jack Frost," he said, walking closer to her.

Elsa heard the voice again and snow began to fall lightly as fear started to grip her. "Show yourself!" she demanded, her lack of control making her fear grow.

Jack's ice blue eyes widened in shock. She could hear him. "I-I can't," he said, stammering over his words. "You have to believe in me."

The voice was louder now. Elsa looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. "What is your name?"

"Jack Frost."

The Queen took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Then I believe in you," she said as her eyes fluttered open. Elsa gasped as she stared into blue eyes as bright as her own. She was starled by the spirit and shot ice at him.

Jack dodged and hovered in the air. "Whoa, whoa!" he said, "Calm down."

Elsa just stared at him. "You can fly?"

Jack smirked and landed in front of her. He shrugged. "Well yeah. Can't you?"

"No," Elsa replied, looking confused. "Of course not. What are you?"

"I'm a Guardian."

"But...You're like me," Elsa said, looking at her hands then back at him.

Jack smiled lightly. "I noticed."

Elsa smiled. "Well then, hello Jack Frost."

"Hello..." he paused, looking at her expectantly.

Elsa blushed slightly. "Oh, oh. I'm Elsa."


	2. Darkness Arises

Jack thought a moment. "Elsa...I've heard your name before..." He tried to think of why she was so familiar then froze. "Wait a minute...You're..."

"I'm what?" Elsa asked him, a mixture of confusion and worry on her face.

"You're the Queen if Arendelle!" Jack said, his eyes widening. "I didn't know you had ice powers!"

Elsa flinched slightly at the name of her kingdom, thinking of what she'd done right before she ran into the forest. The screams still echoed in her mind, people recoiling in fear at the very sight of her. They had called her a monster..."N-no, I'm not," she said, trying to hide the quiver in her voice, "Not anymore." She stared at her hands a moment, going silent.

Jack frowned and stepped closer to her. "Not anymore?" he repeated, "Why? What happened?" He hadn't been there when it happened.

Elsa shook her head and drew in a calming breath, letting her hands fall to her sides. "It doesn't matter, they're safe now."

Jack wondered who "They" were but didn't push it, not yet. He figured he'd have to earn Elsa's trust first. "This castle is fantastic," he said, looking up at the chandelier.

Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you. I didn't know I could do this until now."

* * *

A dark presence watched the two from the darkness. It was drawn to the fear and stayed still and silent, simply observing it's target. It's deep set eyes glowed orange, it's rough black body shimmering slightly. It disappeared into the night when the target stopped being afraid, the black sand returning to it's master.

Pitch looked at the Nightmare as it reported what it had seen, shocked. "Another winter spirit?" he asked, his golden eyes curious.

The Nightmare shook it's head, communicating telepathically. _"No sir, she's the Queen of Arendelle. Or, she was."_

"And Jack is with her?"

The Nightmare nodded. _"Yes sir."_

Pitch Black grinned, then chuckled, the sound growing into a laugh. "Oh this is just brilliant!" he saud, his british accent more noticeable.

The Nightmare gave a pleased whinny, laughing with him.

* * *

"Hans, you are hereby disowned by this family and are banished from this kingdom!" the King of the Southern Isles decreed.

"Brother please," Hans begged the eldest of the twelve, "Let me plead my case! I can explain!"

"Enough!" the king bellowed, "I have made my choice. You are herwby stripped of any and all rights as an heir to this throne, and if you are ever seen in this kingdom again you will be put to death!"

Hans' eyes widened. "What?" he asked, shocked. His own brother would kill him? Then the prince reminded himself, of course his brother would do that. After all, that was the one at the head of the invisible prank. Hans narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he growled, walking out if the throne room. He was escorted to the border of the kingdom with just a small suitcase of clothes and a small amount of money. Everything else was confiscated, even his horse. Hans bought a pack mule in a nearby village and wandered on, no place in mind. There was one thing he did know:

Queen Elsa would pay for what she did to him.

* * *

(A.N.: So sorry my chapters are short, but I don't have a lot of time. So they will probably get progressively longer but for now they're short. Review? :3)


	3. Reciprocity

Jack frowned. "You've got such an amazing gift Elsa," he said, "Why would you hide it?"

Elsa frowned slightly. "Because I'm a danger to Arendelle," she replied, her bright blue eyes sad.

Jack went silent a moment, thinking. He was the Guardian of Fun, his job was showing kids how to have fun. Well, anyone that believed in him anyway. He smirked. Elsa believed in him, so clearly that meamt he couldn't get in trouble for showing just how fun her powers were...right? Jack looked up at Elsa and held out his hand. "C'mon."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Where?" she asked, confused and still cautious.

Jack flashed a charming grin. "You'll find out, but come with me." He smirked and added, "Don't worry Queen, I'll have you back before dinner."

Elsa couldn't help herself and smiled a bit. She hesitated but reached out and took Jack's hand, noticing how cold he was.

Jack grinned. "Hang on," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her warm body against his was such a contradiction, but Jack found that he enjoyed the sensation.

Elsa blushed lightly. "Where are we-" She let out a shriek as Jack flew out of the castle, into the sky. She clung to him out of nerves, hiding her face in his hoodie.

Jack chuckled and held on to her, going fast but slow enough to not hurt her. She was still a human after all..

* * *

Hans wandered in the forest, not realizing he was merely a day or so walk from Arendelle. He made a small fire and used a blanket he bought in a village as a bed, not lowering himself to sleeping on the actual ground. He frowned, thinking about how to get Elsa back. _That's what got me into this mess_, he reminded himself. He huffed and decided his time would be better spent figuring out how to get his royalty back. It disgusted the former prince to be reducednto something like a peasant, or-in his case-lower than that.

"Wakey wakey Prince," a voice said from the darkness.

Hans glanced around but shrugged it off, not seeing the dark figure watching him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

The figure rolled it's eyes. It walked closer and watched him from the other sude of the fire, the orange flames illuminating it's face and black cloak. "I said, wake up." It shot a bit of black sand at Hans, just to jolt him awake.

Hans shot up, looking around. He yelled slightly when he saw the Nightmare King looming over him from the other side of the fire.

Pitch Black chuckled, feeling his fear. "That's right, fear me." He flashed a fanged smile, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the dark.

"Who are you?!" Hans demanded, drawing his sword. It was one of the things he'd been allowed to keep that had the crest of his family on it.

Pitch gave a saracstic laugh. "Oh please," he scoffed, shooting the sword out of Hans' hand with black sand.

Hans was afraid but curious. "Who are you?" he asked again, "What are you?"

The spirit grinned. "I'm Pitch Black. You are near my home and I want to know why."

Hans blinked, confused for a moment. "I-I didn't mean to tresspass sir, I'll leave." He sarted to get his things but Pitch stopped him.

"Wait a moment," he said smugly, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Hans sighed. "I was exiled from my kingdom for trying to marry the princess of Arendelle."

Pitch's eyes lit up a bit. "Arendelle? The home of Queen Elsa, is it not?"

Hans frowned. "Yes," he growled, "it's her fault I was banished. She'll pay for it I swear!"

"Hmm. I think we can make an...agreement," Pitch mused.

Hans was cautious but took a step closer. "I'm listening..."

Pitch smiled. "Have you ever heard of a spirit named Jack Frost?"


	4. Silent Secret

AN: I know, I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am so so sorry. I started school so I have pretty much no time... Anyway for now my chapters will still be unbearably short and I'm sorry, but I don't have time since school started. I hope you guys don't hate me. Enjoy the update. :)

* * *

Jack slowed as they reached their destination. "Open your eyes your highness," he said softly as they landed in the freshly fallen snow. Elsa peeked at the ground then opened her eyes, lighting placing her feet down as Jack lowered them. She let go of him then stepped back, still a bit shaky. Elsa looked up, her crystal blue eyes shining in the arctic sunlight. "Where are we?" she asked, looking up at Jack. She was still clinging to him but didn't notice.

Jack smiled slightly. "Take a guess," he said, flicking his head to the side.

Elsa looked and her mouth dropped a bit, but she covered it. A large building stood strong in the snow, colored lights flashing as they count to the eaves of the place. She took a step closer, moving away from Jack. "Is...is this the..."

"North Pole?" Jack chuckled, "The one and only. This way your highness." He led her inside with a small smile. _She's pretty cute when she's in awe,_ he thought then stopped himself. _Oh no you don't! Don't you remeber what happened last time?!_

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Hans muttered, "you want me to help you kill this Jack Frost character, and in return, you'll help me become King of Arendelle?"

Pitch grinned. "Of course," he mused, his golden eyes glinting in the fire light.

Hans scoffed. "Look, I'm not sure how you think things works but, I can't kill a spirit!"

"You doubt the power of fear...perhaps I should show you just how powerful it can be?" The Nightmare King's eyes narrowed and he grinned maliciously. Before Hans could refuse Pitch enveloped him in a large dome of black sand. Sinsiter laughing echoed inside the dome, but Hans couldn't see a thing. "Show me your fears!" Pitch's voice echoed, filling the prince's head.

Hans held his hands over his ears. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The laughing grew louder as Pitch began to form his link with Hans mind. "So many to choose from! But which fear do I want?"

"STOP IT!" Hans yelled, images flashing in his brain. His fears, every one of them... He lost control and was forced to give in, being consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Jack called, making Elsa giggle.

"Are we supposed to be here?" she asked nervously, pausing. She heard something.

"Sure, I'm always allowed here. I-"

"JACK!"

Elsa yelped and accidentally shot ice from her hand. The large furry figure ducked. "Whoa there watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Elsa stammered quickly, "I-I didn't mean to I swear!"

"Relax," Jack told her gently. "It's alright, you didn't hurt him." He smiled a little.

Elsa met his eyes and something about him calmed her. She nodded a little. Jack gave a small nod and turned to the tall Austrian creature. "Hey there Kangaroo!" He grinned.

"Don't start snowflake!" The Easter Bunny growled, narrowing his eyes.

Jack chuckled, "What do you want?"

"North wants to see you."

"Alright." Jack looked at Elsa. "Wanna meet the big man himself?"

"You mean..."

"Santa."

Elsa's eyes widened. "YES!"

Jack chuckled. "C'mon."

Bunny watched closely and stayed back a little. He watched them go with a small sigh. _Poor Jack..._ he thought, _won't the kid ever learn? _


	5. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

HELLO! I cannot express how sorry I am! I completely forgot about this story after I got really bad writer's block! However, I am back for now and I will try to update soon!

I've also been busy working on my first professionally recorded album! I sing rock so it's been a blast to do!

Terribly sorry again for the enormous pause, I shall press on!

Want a sneak peek of what's coming later?

··································

Elsa dodged a large piece of ice falling from the ceiling of her castle, the shaking ground making it hard to stand. Snow swirled around her and the Guardian of fun, as fast as her fear-gripped heart. The Queen had to squint just to see clearly against the blinding snowflakes. "Jack stop!" Elsa begged, "Please! Don't do this!"

Jack didn't move. "Sorry your highness but that won't happen! I'll be fine, get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" The Ice Queen screamed, "Stop this now, please!"

"No! If you don't leave now you will never be free!"

"I don't care!" she yelled over the most of the quake around them.

Jack spun around and pulled her to his chest, pressing his lips to hers.

Elsa kissed him back, gripping his blue hoodie lightly.

As they kissed Jack slowly took a snowglobe out of his hoodie pocket. He pulled away from Elsa and looked into her eyes with regret. "Im sorry," he whispered, then let her go and pushed her into the portal.


	6. True Beauty Within

"Jack... JACK!"

The Guardian of Fun blinked out of his daze, looking at the large Russian and the willowy yet flawless figure beside him. "Hmm?"

"Jack, are you ok?" North asked. His large bushy white eyebrows were furrowed with concern, his hands by his sides.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

That was a lie, and North knew it. However, he knew that it wasn't something he should point out with the queen around. "Perhaps you'd like to give Queen Elsa a tour of the workshops?"

Elsa flinched slightly at the title of 'Queen'. The horrified faces of her kingdom flashed through her head and she felt her blood go cold with power. No Elsa! she yelled at herself, Conceal it! Don't feel, DON'T FEEL! Her blood relaxed, but as always, the queen remained edgy. That never really went away, even if she was smiling.

Jack smirked. "My lady?" he said, holding out his hand.

Elsa smiled and accepted the offer, taking Jack's hand as they walked out.

North watched them go an sighed. "Poor lad," he muttered to himself. Everyone remembered what had happened, and North knew that Jack did as well. Perhaps he was just ignoring it? The Russian shook his head and returned to his sculptures.

Elsa couldn't stop looking around as Jack gave her a tour of the North Pole. "This is amazing!"

Jack grinned, "And this isn't even the best part. C'mon, I wanna show you something!"

Elsa followed the Guardian of Fun to a large open space, looking over a mostly empty room. The only thing in this huge room was a larger than life globe, sweetly spinning. Elsa's eyes for wide. "Wow," she whispered. "What are those golden lights?" she asked, motioning to the tiny orange-yellow lights twinkling on the surface of the sphere.

Jack looked over, "Oh those? That's the children. There's one light for every child on Earth that believes."

"There's so many..."

Jack nodded, "yeah. They're wonderful though. And these are only all the kids that believe in North."

"North?"

"Santa Claus. The Tooth Fairy has one mini fairy for every child that believes in her." He looked at her. "Then there's the Sandman and The Easter Bunny, that giant rabbit you saw when we got here. I don't know how they show the kids that believe in them." Jack turned his eyes back to the globe and smiled, "Look, there's you!" He flew up to the globe and pointed out the solitary door on the north pole of the globe.

"That's me?" The Ice Queen repeated.

"Well you believe in Santa Claus don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then you're on the globe!" Jack chuckled and flew back to her. "What do you think?"

"This is all so...amazing," Elsa replied, not quite able to describe the true beauty and wonder of what she had seen. She paused, seeing a skylight and noticing how dark it had gotten. "I-I should go," she said, turning to leave.

Jack flew in front of her and landed. "Already?" he asked, "Why not stay a little longer? The show's just getting started."

Elsa thought about it, nodding. "Okay," she agreed, letting him lead her to another room. This time it was a room that you had to use a ladder to get to. Elsa just let Jack fly her up. The room was modest in size, not too small but just big enough to make it quite comfy for at least three people. There seemed to be no ceiling, but it was warm and there was no snow inside. Above the room where the ceiling would've been there was nothing but the deep blackness of the night sky, dotted with a million stars. Suddenly, the sky filled with light, making Elsa take a step back. Jack took her hand lightly, looking at her with a small smile. "It's alright," he said quietly, "It won't hurt you."

Elsa looked at him then hesitantly turned back to the sky. It was so beautiful, so many colors...she'd never seen anything like it...Her bright blue eyes reflected the multicolor-sky and she smiled a bit.

Jack watched her closely, grinning when she smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked softly, looking up at the sky.

Elsa just nodded, "Yeah."

Jack nodded too. "You know that same beauty is in you." He turned his face back to her, his bright eyes seeming to shine in the playful northern lights.

"Wait, what?" The Queen looked at him. "What?" she repeated.

Jack just smiled. "Look at them. In the darkness they explode, but it can't shine unless it's dark. The darker it is, the brighter the light shines." Jack took a step closer to her, gently taking her hands in his. "You are a light, Elsa. I know it seems so dark around you but that's when you'll shine the brightest," he said quietly, locking his eyes on hers. "You just have to believe. In here," he took her hands and placed them over her heart. "I believe in you. Believe in yourself."

Elsa didn't move. Her heart was reading, but not out of fear... What was it? She just started into his eyes, this strange boy who wasn't a boy that had swept her up and shown her impossible things. There was something special about him, more than his gifts, but she didn't know what. His words cut through her heart's walls like butter and she was frozen there, her eyes glued to his. "I...I can't," she whispered, looking down, "I'm dangerous..."

Jack paused, moving one of his hand of hers and lightly gripping her chin, tilting up her head. "No," he whispered, "you aren't dangerous. It just looks like that because you're already convinced it's true."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. The Queen looked hopeless and afraid, tears brimming her eyes.

Jack just looked at her. "Because I can see it. And I believe in you." He just looked into her eyes for a second more but stepped back, looking at the sky. "We should get you back..." He seemed somewhat distant, slightly distracted..

"Jack? You okay?"

Jack looked at her and forced a grin. "Me? Of course! C'mon, let's go."

Elsa nodded and smiled a little. "Okay."


End file.
